Andrew and Eli: A Frozen Genderswap
by glamourgirl6789
Summary: <html><head></head>This is my Frozen Genderswap. I don't own Frozen or Guardians of the Galaxy.</html>
1. Chapter 1

One night, in a small kingdom in a village, a log cabin lay quiet in the night. A candle flickered in the window while women sewed dresses and knitted sweaters. A young girl by the name of Krista sat on a wooden stool on the floor, bored out of her mind. As she struggled to slip thread through a needle, she managed to poke herself in the finger. Krista groaned with frustration and looked out the window. What she really yearned to do was work with the ice harvesters who cut blocks of ice from the lake. That night, she stole her father's work outfit and snuck out into the cold night.

Krista arrived at the lake, where buff men worked diligently. She had a small reindeer at her side from the barn named Selene. The Northern Lights carved a path over the frozen lake. Krista took a saw she had gotten from a nearby hardware shop and lurched it inside the solid ground, but as she struggled to move the tool up and down, the men began to notice the small girl. They stared at her and Krista disappeared into the shadows followed by Selene.


	2. And That's My Life

Past the lake, the woods, a squat castle sat quiet in a grassy fjord. Moss climbed the walls and the iron gates were raised high. Inside, a little boy watched the Northern Lights shine brightly against his freckled face. His name was Andrew, and he was the prince of Arendelle. His bigger brother, Elijah, slept restlessly on his bed with a hint of quiet snoring. Andrew crawled onto his brother's bed and tugged on his hair. "Eli." he whispered in his ear. "Eli! Wake up!" Elijah groaned tiredly. "Andrew, go back to bed." he said groggily. Andrew was determined, though, to get his brother up and out of bed. "I can't. The sky is awake, so I am awake, so we have to play." he complained, laying across his brother. "Well, I don't want to play. Go play by yourself." Elijah snorted, shoving his brother off his back. Andrew fell on the shag carpet, angry at Elijah's stubbornness. Instead of pouting, he climbed back on top and pried on of Elijah's eyes open. "How am I going to build a snowman without your help?" he taunted. Elijah opened his eyes and grinned at the sound of that.

The boys dashed through the castle halls, playing tag with each other. Andrew giggled and shouted,"Are we gonna go to the ballroom or what?" Elijah put a finger up to Andrews lips. "Shh, are you trying to wake momma and papa?" he hushed. The picked out a large ballroom where they would play, and where Elijah could perform his special talent. The brothers smiled with joy at the glittering room as they walked across the marble floor. "Ready?" Elijah asked Andrew, who clapped with anticipation. Elijah moved his hands in a slow circular motion as a burst of white light burst from his palms. Within a few more seconds, the light shimmered and froze into a large snowball. Andrew gasped in wonder at the flurry coming out of his brother's hand. Elijah tossed it as hard as the could into the air and the snowball exploded, rushing down in a friendly-looking flurry. Andrew cheered as the flakes drifted into his hands. "Watch this." Elijah told Andrew. He stomped the ground as frost and ice spread from underneath his bare foot. Andrew slid across the floor with a giggle. They began to work on a snowman, but they decided they wanted it to be a girl instead of a boy this time, since they had made so many male snowmen in the past. Eli had grabbed a carrot from the royal kitchen and stuck it in the middle of the snowman's face. He turned it around to Andrew to reveal his work. "I'm naming her Olivia." Andrew decided, tieing a pink flower in the sticks poking out of the top of the snowperson's head.

The boys proceeded to run around the ballroom, tossing snowballs at each other. As Eli shot fresh, new blasts swiftly out of his palm, Andrew weakly tossed slowly rolled snowballs at his brother, always missing him. "Missed me!" Eli would brag as Andrew struggled to lunge the balls faster. Suddenly, Eli noticed he was blasting too fast. He tried to slow himself down, but couldn't. He kept on blasting his magic rapidly, unable to control the speed. "Andrew!" Eli warned. "I'm going too fast!" But Andrew didn't hear his warning. He ran right in front of the blast, the ice inserting itself inside if his head. "Andrew, no!" Eli screamed. Andrew lay in the snow, unconscious. His big brother dashed over to his aid, worried. "Andrew…" Eli cried. He watched in horror as a streak of Andrew's strawberry blond hair turned platinum. The wintery ballroom began to melt and frost spread across the floor and climbed the walls. Their parents, King Ivan and Queen Addison, burst through the tall doors of the ballroom. "Elijah, what have you done?" Ivan cried to his son. "This is getting out of hand." Eli sobbed over his lifeless brother. "We got too rough, " he explained. " I'm so sorry Andrew." he whispered. "He's ice cold, what do we do?" Addison asked in panic. "I know what we must do." Ivan told his wife. In the library, he searched the library, where the dozens of book lay silent. King Ivan tucked a thick hardback book under his arm. He held a yellowed map as he and Addison rode off into the night with their sons riding in their arms.


	3. Trolls Are Healing

In the woods, Krista still rode disappointed. She talked to Selene in a babyish voice as they slid through the grass. "It isn't fair." Krista sighed. She made her voice into the baby tone. "What isn't fair?" she said to herself, supposedly speaking as Selene. "That girls aren't allowed to mine ice like men." Krista said in a normal voice. "It is really unfair, these hooves need an exercise." Krista spoke as Selene. Suddenly, two horses dashed by, leaving a chilly breeze and a trail of ice behind them. "Ice? Okay, Selene. Follow those horses." she ordered.

The royal family arrived in a mossy pit with large rocks laying quiet. The northern lights shined brightly over the pit. "Please help." Ivan called. "My son." Suddenly, the rocks shook and rolled towards the group. They all bowed when they saw the king. "It's the king," one troll told the wisest women of the tribe, Pansy. Pansy walked towards the family. "Your majesty." she greeted. "Trolls?" Krista said aloud. A man troll popped up in between them. "Shush, child. I'm trying to hear." he scolded. He noticed that this was a human. Selene licked his cheek gleefully. "Cute little things," the troll man said. "I'm going to keep you."

Pansy turned to Ivan, "Was he born with the powers, or cursed?" she asked. "Born." Ivan replied nervously. "And their getting stronger." Pansy nodded, touching the boy's hands. She then looked at the other unconscious little boy and touched his head tenderly. "You're lucky it wasn't his heart. The heart is not so easily changed." she told the family. "Do what you must." Addison agreed. Pansy swirled a small image of the boys running through the ballroom. She ran her fingers across it. The image of the wintry ballroom changed to a snowy forest, where the boys were sitting happily in front of a snowman. "I recommend we remove all magic." she explained. "Even memories." When done, Pansy swirled the memory back into Andrew's head. "He will be okay." Pansy smiled when Andrew sighed in sleep. Eli called quietly from behind his mother. "But, she won't remember I have powers?" Pansy shook her head. "It's for the best." Ivan told him. "Listen to me, Elijah. Your power can only grow." Pansy said. She used her stone hands to cast a glittering picture of grown Eli in the sky. The man in the picture swirled ice, snow, and a large snowflake in the sky. "There is beauty in it." Pansy said. "But, there is also great danger." The snowflake turned red and melted into the clouds. "You must learn to control it, or fear will be your great enemy." The red liquid devoured future Eli leaving an eerie shriek. The younger Eli gasped in fright, ducking behind her mother. "No," Ivan protested. "we will protect him. I'll make sure of it."


	4. Shut Out

The second they had arrived back to the castle, he ordered every gate to be locked. He was forced to fire half of the castle staff, and led Eli into a secluded room. '_We will lock the gates and keep his powers hidden from everyone' _Ivan would tell every castle dweller. '_He cannot go near anyone. And that includes Andrew.'_

That very morning, Andrew woke up to a bright, sunny day. He had no memory whatsoever of what happen only three hours ago. He felt a little cold, and saw the white streak running down the side of his head. He ran to his father. "What is this, I've never seen it before." Andrew asked, running his finger down the colorless hairs. "You've always had it." Ivan replied. "Ever since you were born." Andrew believed his father. He did, however, have a peculiar dream about a troll woman kissing his forehead last night. He decided he would just make that his story.

Afternoon came. Since it was in the middle of March, the weather could go from heavenly warm to hellishly cold. As Andrew walked past the large glass window, he could see small flakes falling softly outside his window. He gasped in delight and dashed into his room. "Eli!" he called. He didn't see his brother in his bed or reading a book. That's where he usually was. He ran down the hall and turned a corner. Elijah was there, turning sadly to the door. He met gaze with Andrew, but quickly dismissed it. He headed inside and locked the door behind him. "Wait! Eli, what are you doing?" Andrew asked. He ran up and knocked. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" he asked. There was silence in reply. "Fine," he said disappointedly. "I'll come back later."

Weeks passed, and Andrew was alone. He would try his best to keep himself entertained, but it was hard. He didn't ever play with his brother, let alone see him. It was like he had disappeared. He would constantly think about him, and sometimes cried from sadness that his brother was shutting him out. So, that day, he ran up to his brother's door and knocked again. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, I never see you. Where have you gone? Have you vanished?" Eli, from inside the room, could hear his brothers pleas. He felt so horrible that he couldn't make his brother happy, but didn't want to hurt him, either. He sighed and called,"Go away, Andrew." Andrew lowered his eyes. "Okay, bye."

Elijah sat in his room, peering out the window. He rested his hands on the windowsill, trying to get a closer look at the children playing in the village. He gasped in horror as the sill froze beneath his hand, blooming like a flower. Ivan ran in his room, slipping gloves over his hands. "The gloves will help." he promised. "Conceal it-." he counseled. "Don't feel it-" Eli continued. "Don't let it show." they said together.

Years passed, and as the boys grew, they grew farther and farther apart. Andrew had to remind himself that he even had a brother, and that he was okay and well inside the bedroom. On Andrew's 9th birthday, he ran into the corridor where Eli was hiding. He knocked on the door. "Eli, we haven't built a snowman. We haven't done anything. Company is overdue. I've been talking to a painting of Joan of Arc, and it isn't very fun." When Elijah still didn't reply, Andrew walked into the dining room. He lie down on the floor in front of an old grandfather clock, place his feet on the glass, and clicked his tongue in time to the swinging pendulum. He could do that for hours at a time.

Elijah was becoming more powerful. He stood, scared of himself. His father was trying his best to keep him calm. "I'm scared." Eli cried. "It's getting stronger!" Ivan leaned towards his son. "Getting upset only makes it worse, calm down." As he leaned closer, Eli backed away. "No, don't touch me." he begged. "Please, I don't want to hurt you."

When Andrew was 16, and Elijah was 19, Ivan and Addison were traveling by sea to a far off country. As Andrew was running towards their room to say his last goodbyes, he didn't even realize he was running down the corridor of Eli's room. He stopped and thought. '_Should I knock?'_ He shook his head. '_No, he needs to be alone. Whatever is wrong with him, he doesn't need me.'_ He ran into his parents' room and hugged them tightly. "See you in two weeks." he said happily. Downstairs, Eli had left his room to say goodbye, too. "Do you have to go?" he asked worriedly. "You'll be fine, Elijah." Addison told her son.

That night, a storm blew over the seas. Lightning split the sky and the ship teetered and shook in the rising waters. Andrew worried about his parents, he knew the boat wasn't at it's best. As the storm progressed, the ship's shaking did too. The people on board were trying their best to hoist the ship back into line. It was too late. The ship fell apart, and the passengers fell into the deep, cold water below.

The entire kingdom mourned. They hung a black curtain over every painting in the castle of the lost rulers. Andrew had been able to make it to the funeral, but Eli didn't. He stayed locked inside of his room, sobbing like a little boy. He didn't care about his feelings. Snowflakes swirled violently mixed in with his anger, and froze in midair. He couldn't take the sadness. Andrew, on the other hand, had to talk to his brother. He headed down to his brother's room. He reached up his hand and knocked cautiously. "Eli? Please, come out. People need to know if you're okay. It's you and me now. Please...let's build a snowman one more time." he said, sliding down the door and sobbing into his knees. Eli could hear his brother's low voice, which made him cry harder. He froze everything. The window, his bed, the bookshelves. How was he going to control his powers without his parents now?


	5. Coronation Day

-Three years later-

Andrew was in his room sleeping. He had drool coming out from the corner of his mouth and his hair was sticking out in all directions. Suddenly, a soft knocking came from his door, waking him up. "Prince Andrew? Prince Andrew?" a woman's voice called. It must've been Shelia, his maid and caretaker. He sat up, resting his head in his hand. "Uh...yea?" he said, rubbing his eyes and stretching out. "Sorry for waking you…" Shelia apologized. "Oh, no you didn't. I - I - was just getting up." He accidentally fell back asleep, his snoring echoing through the room. He woke himself back up, becoming startled. "Who is it?" he asked again, louder. "It's still me, sir. The gates will be opening soon. It's time to get ready." Shelia reminded. "Of course." Andrew mumbled. He searched his mind. What was he getting ready for again? "Exactly what am I getting ready for?" he asked numbly. "Your brother's coronation, sir. It's today." Shelia told him awkwardly. "My brother's coronation….?" he thought for a second. "Oh!" he realized. "It's coronation day!" He quickly got out of bed and combed his hair. Dressing in his favorite suit, he dashed out the door. He was running as fast as he could, trying to find the nearest gate. He saw women carrying plates in the doorway. He picked one off the top. "Do we really own this many?" he wondered to himself. He put the plate back on top of the stack and ran out into the courtyard. "I can't wait to meet everyone." he laughed. "But, wait. There's always _the one_. What if I meet her tonight?" He ran into the ballroom named possibilities as he ran across the banquet, eating chocolate and a few other things. He picked up a statue of a head. "Well, guess I don't have to talk to you today." He tossed the statue in the air. Oops. It landed in a cake.

Elijah wasn't excited at all about today. He was so nervous that his hands were shaking and his stomach was tied up in knots. He stood out on the balcony, watching the foreign people gather in front the the soon-to-be-opened gates. He took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "Don't let them in." he would whisper to himself. "Don't let them see. Be a good boy and conceal it. You'll be okay." All he was trying to do was conceal his danger, because his worst nightmare was hurting someone. He faced the back wall, where a portrait of his father being coronated hung. He looked down over the intable. Two tools which he had to hold with his bare hands stood silently. Gazing at the portrait one more time for confidence, he slowly pulled off his gloves and lay them on the wooden table. He picked up the scepter and the orb and looked around his room. He imagined the Chapel, travellers watching him as he became king. He saw something he wish he didn't. His parents. They made him smile for only a second, because once he saw them he snapped back to reality. He noticed in horror that he had froze the tools while he was daydreaming. "It's only for today," he reminded himself. He shoved his gloves back on his hands and opened the doors. His voice boomed through the hall. "Time to open the gates."


End file.
